The Fallen Clans
by The Fallen Clans
Summary: A change has begun, the four clans must join together as one, or perish. “Four must become one before the first frost settles and the one whose heart has fallen shall lead and lies here this night.”
1. Preface

The Fallen Clans

**Preface**

There once lived four great clans, each hidden deep in the woods. The members of these four clans- RiverClan, ShadowClan, ThunderClan and WindClan- were fierce and loyal to their leaders, mates, and friends. However, each clan held secrets, some members were of impure blood, some were born against the Warrior Code, and several rules of the Code were broken without remorse.

Angry mutterings swept through the four clans, reaching the ears of several crafty and ambitious members who would try to undermine their leaders to gain control. News of uprisings began to circulate at gatherings, reaching the ears of the leaders who would quickly punish whoever had started such rumors. Many members of each clan became openly hostile to members they felt that they could not trust, others became paranoid and secreted themselves to their dens.

The wheels of destiny continued to turn, bringing them all closer together even as deeds yet to come would undoubtedly drive them apart.


	2. The First Gathering

Chapter 1

**The First Gathering**

Dark clouds hung over a small clearing in the woods, the four massive and ancient oaks that marked the four corners of the clearing groaned under protest as the wind rustled their leaves.

The four leaders of RiverClan, ShadowClan, ThunderClan and WindClan threw worried glances at each other, never before- to anyone's recollection- had there been a gathering where the moon had not shown bright upon the clearing.

A light brown tabby tom turned to a light sandy orange she-cat "Echostar are you ready to start the gathering?" the tom asked, dipping his head respectfully to the ThunderClan leader.

The sandy orange she-cat, Echostar, nodded "Yes, thank you Brownpelt," she smiled at her deputy and then padded forward until she stood close to the edge of a large rock, High Rock, that jutted out of the ground towards the center of the clearing.

Echostar opened her mouth to speak when the dark clouds parted and the moon cast its eerie glow upon the crowd of cats. Out of this light four ghostly figures stood together, each one turning their head to look at the four wide eyes leaders. "W-who are you?" Echostar stammered, her fur standing on end and claws scratching against the cold rock.

The four pale figures opened their mouths and spoke in unison "We are the ancestors of your clans, Riverstar, Shadowstar, Thunderstorm and Windstar."

"Why are the great cats of StarClan here?" Echostar mewed, trying to regain her composure.

"We have come to warn you," their voices were cold and empty, sending chills down even the bravest warriors' spine, "that to survive, four must become one before the first frost settles."

"Are you saying that we have to give up our way of life and become one clan!" A brown and grey tabby with a white belly hissed from atop the High Rock.

"Four must become one before the first frost settles." The four ghost like cats mewed at once.

Murmurs and gasps erupted from the gathered cats. "Who will lead us then?" This time a brown tabby asked the four StarClan cats. "Where would we live?"

"The one whose heart has fallen shall lead and lies here this night." They answered cryptically.

"Of course she's here tonight!" a black and white she-cat with ruffled fur retorted, "I will lead the clans." She stated proudly.

"What gives you the right to lead Willowstar!" the brown tabby hissed, hackles rising menacingly "I have more cunning in one paw than you do in your whole body, I should lead!"

The brown and grey tabby shoved the brown tabby aside, "Impossible! My clan would never follow the likes of a filthy ShadowClan leader! I will lead."

"Stop!" Echostar roared, "Let's talk!"

"All you ever do is talk, this is time for action!" the brown tabby turned, hissing at Echostar.

"Ha! What would you know about action Brackenstar!" the brown and grey tabby sneered.

"Ripplestar stop! This isn't helping anything." Echostar mewed pathetically, her voice drowned out by the fighting of the other clan leaders.

The warriors below started to fight amongst each other, claws and fangs flying. A few cats ran, too young to fight. Brownpelt, the ThunderClan deputy yowled for peace, his deep voice carrying higher than Echostars.

Ripplestar snarled "This is not a time for peace; this is a time for war!" the tabby hissed, unsheathing his claws and turning on Echostar.

The four StarClan cats watched silently and shook their heads "Four must become one before the first frost settles and the one whose heart has fallen shall lead and lies here this night." They said once more, staring at a small group of apprentices, their figures melding together to become one and then disappearing as clouds shrouded the moons light once more.


	3. Death in the Night

**Chapter 2**

**Death in the Night**

"Move up, Lightningkit." A small, pale brown kit mewed, pushing his sister.

"Lazerkit," she coughed, her brown fur seemingly hung off her as she looked up at Lazerkit with large frightened eyes, underlined with heavy bags.

"I- I don't care what dad s- says, I'm getting you a medicine cat." Lazerkit stuttered, his eyes widening fearfully.

"No!" Lightningkit squeaked pitifully, "I'm fine, I don't want daddy to be mad."

Lazerkit shook his head, "I'm not just going to let you die." He said fiercely, determination in his eyes as he bounded quickly out of the nursery.

"Don't annoy your father sweetheart; he's busy with this gathering thing!" A grey queen called after him as she licked another one of her kits.

Lazerkit ignored her '_it doesn't matter how busy he is, he never has time for us.'_ He thought, skidding to a stop at the medicine den where a white cat was sorting herbs. "Please," he begged "Moonfrost you have to help Lightningkit, she's gotten worse. You have to help, please."

Moonfrost looked uncomfortably at Lazerkit, "Well your father said that we mustn't waste our time on the ill but focus our efforts on the battle-"

The pale brown kit snarled, cutting the she-cat off "My sister isn't a waste of time. You can't just let her die."

"Well, maybe I could come and check up on her, bring her some herbs." Moonfrost mewed thoughtfully.

"How are the herbs?" A deep, rich voice asked as a lean, brown tabby padded into the den.

"Very nicely, Brackenstar," Moonfrost answered timidly.

Brackenstar nodded "Keep doing your job. Ah, Lazerkit!" he purred in delight, "where is your sister?"

"Dying," Lazerkit muttered spitefully, "But Moonfrost is going to bring her some herbs to make her better."

"Is that right? After I made it clear that we are to focus on battle, my own son is flouting the rules!" Brackenstars eyes widened with disbelief. "If your sister dies, she has died for the good of the clan. We can no longer tolerate weaklings, and if you wanted another sister I'm sure your mother and I could arrange that."

Lazerkit stared at his father, his leader, "You murderer," he mewed, tears falling from his eyes as he turned and ran from the medicine den and back to his sisters side in the nursery.

"Lazerkit?" Lightning kit mewed, opening her eyes and looking around for him.

"Hush, I'm here," he mewed, laying next to her frail body, "Moonfrost is going to make you better." He promised.

Lazerkit closed his eyes and snuggled close to Lightningkit, who had already fallen into a peaceful sleep.

A slim, well muscled dark grey tabby she-cat padded into the nursery. "Lazerkit," she mewed softly, "Sweetheart get up."

Lazerkit slowly opened his eyes to see Fallenheart, his aunt, standing over him, her brown eyes warm and filled with sorrow. He flattened his ears in fright and looked next to him, Lightningkits cold body lay there, still and lifeless. "NO!" he cried, tears welling over and falling onto the hard ground.

"Lazerkit hush!" the grey queen with her new kits chided, "you'll wake up your newest brothers." Her voice was cold and ignorant.

"Oh can it Hallowedheart," Fallenheart hissed, "as their mother you should at least pretend to care." she nudged her nephew gently, "It'll be okay" she whispered soothingly to him, glaring at Hallowedheart over his head.

Lazerkit sniffled and took a long look at his sister, '_why?'_ he thought '_why couldn't I save you?'_

Fallenheart nuzzled Lazerkit "shhh," she crooned "shhh, crying doesn't fix anything sweetheart." She mewed, laying next to him and covering his shaking body with her tail. Lazerkit didn't reply, but he lay down and curled into Fallenheart's long, warm fur, exhaustion overwhelming him as he fell asleep.

"I take it that the runt has died." Brackenstars cold voice asked as he entered the den.

"Yes my love, the kit has died." Hallowedheart chirped happily, purring as Brackenstar padded over and cooed over his newest litter.

"Will you not even sit vigil for her?" Fallenheart asked angrily, her tone clipped and biting.

"No sister, the weak do not deserve such an honor. I'll have the elders come and bury her." He sneered; an air of arrogance surrounded him as he padded past Fallenheart and out of the nursery to his own den.

Fallenheart growled softly after him, "Anger is never the answer." She whispered into her sleeping nephew's ear, a lesson she was too old to learn.

An old, sickly and grisly looking cat padded in solemnly and picked up Lightningkits body. "Put her in the center of camp and leave her." Fallenheart said quickly.

"But Brackenstar said to bury her quickly." The matted orange tabby said hoarsely, his voice cracking.

"Do not worry about his orders, I will deal with him." The grey tabby answered quickly, gently picking up Lazerkit by the scruff.

The orange tabby nodded feebly and led the way out to the center of camp where he set down the limp, brown kit and then scurried off. Fallenheart set the still sleeping Lazerkit down and curled up next to him and Lightningkit. '_So this is what you meant?'_ She thought, looking up at the starry sky, '_that innocent blood would be shed to end the war?'_

Brackenstar padded out of his den to see his sister and son lying vigil next to his dead daughter. "You, my own sister, would defy an order." He snarled as he padded quietly up behind them, anger and betrayal in his voice.

"You, a leader, would show no respect for the dead, not even for your own kits death?" Fallenheart countered sharply, her eyes set hard against him.

Brackenstar snarled, his tail twitching "She was weak and in these times the weak are useless. You and I shall speak in my den at sun high tomorrow." He hissed, flattening his ears and stalking away.

The sun rose slowly over the horizon, splashes of pink and orange decorated the great expanse of sky. Fallenheart yawned and stood up, shaking off the dew that had settled on her pelt during the night.

Brackenstar padded out of the forest, a sparrow twitching in his maw. "My den," he growled through the bird's feathers as he passed Fallenheart.

"Yes Brackenstar." The grey tabby replied and followed him to his den.

The grey she-cat, Hallowedheart, padded slowly up to her mates den "Brackenstar, we need to talk," she purred softly and entered the den. As her eyes adjusted she could see Fallenhearts cold, hate filled honey brown eyes staring at her and Brackenstars torn body on the ground. She opened her mouth to speak, only to be hit with the strong and bitter scent of blood. "What have you done!" she shrieked looking down at the soft, shredded tufts of brown fur and the mangled body. Hallowedheart looked up to see Fallenheart lunging at her; she yowled, hissed and fought for a moment before her body went limp.

Fallenheart stopped, her rage ebbing to a dull growl. She panted heavily, the torn carcasses of Hallowedheart and Brackenstar beneath her menacing figure, blood dripped from her paws and was smeared across her muzzle. She took a deep breath and let loose and loud, victorious snarl and grabbed both bodies by the back of the neck and dragged them to the Tall Stone. She let out another growl, some cats coming out of the warrior den and the elder den to see what the matter was. "All cats of ShadowClan gather beneath the Tall Stone." The tabby ordered, her voice ringing over the camp.

The cats gasped, shouted and talked amongst themselves, each wary or questioning. "Silence," Fallenheart called out after observing their reactions "Please, I have several things to say," she hesitated before picking up the lifeless body of the ShadowClan leader. Again, she watched the various reactions as she tossed the body on the ground before the elders, warriors, apprentices, and even kits, below. Horror, hate, and puzzlement flashed across each face in the crowd, she waited a second longer before tossing Hallowedhearts body next to Brackenstars.

The tabby she-cat padded to the edge of the Tall Stone and looked at her clan mates below, sorrow, pain, rage and determination plain in her voice as she spoke, "I killed them."


	4. Murder

**Chapter 3**

**Murder**

Shorttail, a sand colored tabby with a stub tail, hissed, her hackles raised, "Murderer! Your own brother and leader of the clan, murderer! Do you think you are fit to rule then? Are you going to stand there and proclaim yourself leader? Rule the whole forest? Murderer, you're not fit to lead!" The she-cat looked back over her shoulder to see who stood with her; her brother Longear and cousin Sharpclaw padded up on each side and shouted at Fallenheart "Yeah, Murderer!"

"I will not lead a clan of ignorant fools," Fallenheart hissed, jumping down from the Tall Stone. Her eyes flicked to Lazerkit for a brief moment before she looked at Shorttail, "But no cat who denies their clan the right to sit vigil should lead; no cat who thinks they are better than the rest," she growled, her tail lashing back and forth.

Longear spat on Fallenheart, "We should kill her ourselves!" he shouted, claws digging eagerly in the dirt. "Then we vote on a new leader."

Sharpclaw turned "And you'll just vote for yourself won't you!" she hissed.

"Then let's have a vote right now; the rules: no voting for yourself and no killing anyone." Fallenheart interrupted. "Why don't you vote first Sharpclaw?"

The white she-cat hissed, "I vote that you don't get a say in ShadowClan anymore. In fact, you should just leave."

"If she leaves I'm going with her!" a young, leopard spotted apprentice shouted padding up to Fallenhearts side.

"What, you think you can take on the whole clan, you and a weak apprentice?" Sharpclaw taunted, stepping with malice toward Fallenheart.

Lazerkit bounded quickly over to Fallenheart and the apprentice "Her, an apprentice and a kit." He challenged.

The spotted apprentice's fur bristled, "Why would Fallenheart kill without good reason? She's always been loyal and it was her brother."

"Things are changing," Shorttail spat back. "Maybe she was biding her time! Does it matter? She murdered Brackenstar, how can you defend her!"

"I- I can't explain it," the apprentice mewed, "but I feel like I'm supposed to be a Medicine cat and that…" she hesitated "and that Fallenheart was right."

"She killed her brother and his mate in cold blood, how is that right? How can you even begin to justify that?" Longear shouted.

"How do you know it was in cold blood?" Lazerkit countered, "You weren't there were you?"

Fallenheart shook her head "Don't defend me, It was in cold blood." She glared at the clan "But he refused medical treatment to his daughter and she died. He murdered her, how do you justify that?"

Sharpclaw, Longear and Shorttail glanced at each other, "He's the leader, he made the decisions, we don't question them." Longear answered after a pause.

Fallenheart looked at them sadly "Murder is not justified just because he was the leader."

Several others in the clan shifted nervously, "Leave!" a couple shouted.

"Make your vote, Sharpclaw. The sooner you do, the sooner we leave."

The same cats who'd been shouting padded behind Sharpclaw, others joining them. "Looks like the votes in," she grinned "You can leave, or die."

"You want more blood to be spilt," she hissed, taking a step back.

"We didn't have a problem with Brackenstar, only you and your nephew. I'm sure Leopardpaw wouldn't have even considered changing loyalties. If anymore blood is spilt it's because of you and your choices, not ours."

"You were fine with breaking the Warrior Code? Not paying respect to the dead?" Fallenheart shouted, their ignorance angering her.

"If that's what Brackenstar thought was best," Longear shouted, "it's called loyalty."

"Loyalty," she hissed "is better given to StarClan than a dead-beat kit killer, don't you even remember our past? How we had to have some stuck up ThunderClan leader save us?

Shorttail hissed, "Just leave, no one's listening to you anyway!"

Fallenheart growled and backed into the forest, her eyes glowing in the night "Fine, but don't come crawling after me when you kill yourselves." With that she was gone, Lazerkit and Leopardpaw with her.

Sticking close to the shadows, Fallenheart padded slowly to the edge of camp. "Stay out of sight," she said, turning to Lazerkit and Leopardpaw, "no matter what happens." She licked their heads affectionately and padded to the back of the Leader Den next to the Tall Stone. She heard Sharpclaw yelling over the chaos as cats yelled over one another "I will be the leader!" she growled fiercely.

"What makes you leader!" growled a young black warrior, several others nodding their heads with him.

Sharpclaw hissed, "I got rid of the traitor!"

"You let her leave!" someone challenged.

"We should have killed her!" another shouted.

"Silence," Sharpclaw hissed, "I'm leader, deal with it." Longear padded up next to Sharpclaw, daring anyone to challenge them.

"I'm leader," called out a fox red she-cat.

The black warrior lunged at her, "No I am!" he hissed. Several cats lunged for him, Longear and Sharpclaw, ShadowClan thrown into fighting amongst themselves. When the din settled Longear and Sharpclaw stood panting, the others dead.

"Great now how are we supposed to lead?" Longear sneered, limping a few feet, his ear ripped off and leg bleeding. Sharpclaw pinned her ears back and growled at Longear.

A dark chuckle floated through the chilly night air, a cat standing on the Tall Stone silhouetted against the moon. "I told you, you would need my help." Fallenheart whispered darkly, Lazerkit and Leopardpaw padding up beside her.

Sharpclaw looked up, fear plain in her eyes. "You- You knew this would happen." She hissed feebly.

Fallenheart smiled sadly and leapt from the Tall Stone, her paws thumping quietly on the bloodied grass, "Yes."

Sharpclaw hissed as Fallenheart padded closer, she backed up and tripped over the fox red she-cat, her dead face looking up at Sharpclaw. With fleeting hope the she-cat scrambled up and tried to run, but Fallenheart was faster.


	5. The Alliance

Chapter 4

**The Alliance**

Summerpaw, a white and orange spotted apprentice, followed close behind her mentor, Bramblefur. He stopped and turned to look at the apprentice, "What's wrong Summerpaw?"

"Nothing," she smiled, trying to put on a brave face.

Bramblefur chuckled and licked her cheek, "You know, you're a horrible liar. Now tell me, what's wrong? Is it what happened with the badger earlier? Don't worry, it happens to all apprentices."

Summerpaw laughed hesitantly and nodded. '_Yeah, that's it. Not because StarClan had stared at me like I was crazy.' _

Bramblefur could see that he hadn't calmed her, so he tried another approach. "Tomorrow's your warrior ceremony, aren't you excited? It couldn't come at a better time; we will need all the warriors we can get if we are to win this thing."

"Yeah, the sooner I become a warrior the better," she mewed, looking into his eyes, willing him to see her hidden meaning. He turned away, ignoring her. She sighed and kept walking, after a few paces she froze and whipped her head around, listening intently for any sound.

"I thought I heard laughter," she muttered, eyes searching the forest around her.

Bramblefur snorted and padded toward Windclan's camp, "I've never had an apprentice with an imagination quite like yours."

As promised Summerpaw, now Summerbreeze, and two other apprentices had their warrior ceremonies, but before they could sit their vigil, Willowstar had an announcement. "Last night, Ripplestar and her deputy requested a meeting with me and against my better judgment, I agreed."

The clan began to whisper amongst themselves, annoyed Willowstar flicked her tail and the deputy called for silence.

"As I was saying," Willowstar continued, "Ripplestar and I have agreed to act as one clan, RiverClan and WindClan together. We must, of course, keep this a secret from both ThunderClan and ShadowClan until the next full moon."

"But Willowsta-" someone started to argue, but Willowstar stopped them with a glare.

"I am no fool. I know RiverClan will use us to help them conquer ThunderClan and ShadowClan before turning on us; we will just have to beat them to it. Now, Ripplestar has decided to bring her clan over tomorrow night so we can get used to their scent, this we will use against them when we attack at the gathering after next." Willowstar leapt from the Tall Stone and padded off into the forest.

'_Attack,' _thought Summerbreeze, '_at a Gathering?'_ She began to hyperventilate, '_that would break all the rules in the warrior code.' _With her tail dragging on the ground, Summerbreeze joined the other apprentices as they sat their vigil. '_I don't want to fight; I'm not even good at hunting! And there's going to be a war.'_ She shuddered, the sound of laughter catching her attention. '_Not the laughter again!' _She covered her ears with her paws.

Summerbreeze looked up at the sky, the way StarClan had looked at her the night of the Gathering flooding back to her. '_They looked at me like I was stupid, like I was dirty. Is it because of the kits?' _She flicked her tail across her belly, '_I know I broke the warrior code, but I'm a warrior now, so it's not really breaking it. That's it! I can use the kits to get out of fighting, they can't ask me to fight while I'm carrying kits.' _Her eyes lit up hopefully, '_but…then they'd ask who the father is and he wouldn't like that. No,' _she realized with a sigh, '_I have to keep it a secret, just a little longer.' _


	6. An Unheeded Warning

Chapter 5

**An Unheeded Warning**

"Hey Stonepaw! Stop sulking, this will be fun!" shouted an excited orange tabby.

"Fun is not the right word for a war Emberpaw," growled the ThunderClan deputy, Brownpelt. "Already word that RivereClan and WindClan have made an alliance is floating around, how long will it be before ThunderClan succumbs to the madness?"

'_And now is the time to take action,'_ Stonepaw thought. "Brownpelt?"

"Yes?" The deputy's hazel eyes flicked to the apprentice.

"We must attack," he mewed carefully, "RiverClan's the easiest to take out."

Brownpelt whirled on Stonehenge, his claws raking across the apprentice's nose, "RiverClan is still our ally! Who are you to tell your deputy what to do?" he snarled.

'_I will be a warrior one day, and when that day comes…when that day comes…' _Stonepaw's thought trailed off as they walked in silence.

"I'm sorry Stonepaw, you just aren't ready to become a warrior yet," Brownpelt said with the shake of his head.

Stonepaw growled "You've held my warrior ceremony back three moons now. I'm almost twelve moons, I know warriors who aren't even twelve moons yet!"

Brownpelt shook his head and padded away.

The stone-grey apprentice padded haughtily through camp to find his mentor. He found her in the warriors den and dipped his head respectfully, "Hello Bluefur," he purred.

"Greetings my young friend," she meowed, licking her dark grey forepaw.

"Bluefur… I've seen the way people look at me; they're scared of me, but why?" Stonepaw asked.

Bluefur stopped her grooming and stared over the head of her apprentice, "It's because they see a new power rising a po-"

"A power?" he said in awe, "A power to lead the clans? Will I lead the clans?" his eyes wide and eager.

The she-cat's gaze burned fiercely as she dropped her eyes to look at the young cat "If you are murderous, reckless, and your heart is hard as stone, you will succeed."

Stonepaw's eyes went wide with excitement, "Wow, really!" he grinned, prancing off and ignoring the warning in Bluefur's voice.

Later that evening Stonepaw lay out under the dim night sky, '_Ha, Brownpelt was weaker than I thought.' _The grey apprentice was smug as he stretched, admiring the blood on his claws. '_Couldn't even kill an apprentice, didn't even try,'_ he purred, gazing up at the deep red-orange moon. '_Echostar even watched, saw how powerful I am. She watched and when I slit Brownpelt's throat she just smiled and walked away.'_

"I Echostar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Stonepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Stonepaw purred; his head held high.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stonepaw, from this moment you will be known as Stonehenge. StarClan honors your strength and your diligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Echostar rested her muzzle on Stonehenge's head.

"Stonehenge, Stonehenge, Stonehenge!" The clan chanted in unison.

"Now Stonehenge, I don't mean to ask too much of you, but will you take on the responsibilities of Deputy, should our ancestors approve?"

Stonehenge stood there, mouth open and closing. "Of… of course," he stuttered.

"Good," Echostar purred. "Then I say these words before the body of Brownpelt, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Thunderclan will be Stonehenge."

"Tonight, you Featherfoot and Tigerheart shall sit your vigil." Echostar purred to her new deputy.

"Stonehenge, come quick! Bluefur's called for you," a young, grey she-cat with lengthy fur meowed, panting as she padded up to Stonehenge. With a nod from Echostar, Stonehenge followed quickly to the medicine den. "He's coming mother," the grey cat mewed as she pushed her way through the brambles.

"Thank you Featherfoot," the old warrior coughed, her breathing ragged and short. "Featherfoot, I am so proud of you," she purred, licking her daughter's cheek. "And Stonehenge," she gazed sadly at the warrior, "I am honored that you were my last apprentice-"

"Don't say that," Stonehenge broke in roughly, his voice shaky. "You'll be well again before you know it."

Bluefur smiled weakly, "You never give up. But there is no hope for me, without a medicine ca-" she coughed violently, her body shaking with cold. "Even if Spottedleaf were here I would not make it."

"Now listen," she whispered gravely, "Featherfoot, I've loved you from the day you were born and I've watched you grow into a strong, beautiful warrior. But now, I must tell you the truth." The old, dying warrior coughed, blood trickling out her nose, "You are not my kit."

"What!" Featherfoot cried, her tail dragging on the ground, "don't say that, of course I am, you just sai-"

"I know what I said," the old warrior growled, her voice hoarse. "But your mother could not take you as her own and asked that I would take you, I was pregnant then you see." Bluefur's eyes were glazed over as she recalled the story, "It's against the Warrior Code for a Medicine Cat to have kits, and Spottedleaf was my best friend, I wouldn't have betrayed her to Echostar like that. So I took you and your sister Silverkit, but she died soon after."

Featherfoot leaned heavily on Stonehenge, "but… but that's not- it's just not possible," she breathed.

"Not everything is as it seems I'm afraid," the old cat mewed, "will you forgive me?"

"Of course, there is nothing to forgive," Featherfoot purred sadly, rubbing her face against Bluefur's.

The dying warrior flicked her tail and curled into a ball, her breathing shallow and raspy. "Stonehenge, you will be one of the most powerful warriors the forest has ever known. I just hope… the price is… worth it." Bluefur breathed slowly for a moment, the young deputy still at her side, "One last thing, promise me that you'll look after my daughter?"

Stonehenge nodded solemnly. "Of course I will," he whispered to the dead warrior.


	7. A New Plan

Chapter 6

**A New Plan**

A loud yowl split the air as the patrol marched a lone cat into the ThunderClan camp. Echostar leapt down from the rock she'd been sunning and advanced on the patrol, her fur bristling, "What have we here?"

"We found him crossing the border from ShadowClan territory," Blackfoot sneered, swiping a paw at the loner.

Tigerheart, just waking up from a nap after his vigil, sat outside the warrior's den. "That's Talon," he murmured to Feartherfoot, who appeared at his side. "He's a loner who lives around here somewhere, they've seen him before. Why are they acting like he's the enemy?"

Echostar put her face in Talon's and snarled, "Why are you in our territory, are you spying for ShadowClan?"

Stonehenge watched from his perch in a tree and flicked his tail unsurely. '_What is Echostar doing?'_

"No, of course not! I don't live in a clan, you know that!" Talon mewed desperately, his short white and black coat bristling in fear.

"How can we trust you?" Blackfoot growled, "Only clan born cats are trustworthy!"

"He's right," Echostar hissed. A gasp went around the camp, they had several warriors who weren't clan born.

Stonehenge jumped down from his tree, "You can't be serious Echostar! After all, I wasn't cl-"

Echostar's tail lashed impatiently over the deputy's mouth. "You would stay silent Stonehenge, if you knew what was good for you," she whispered, and then turned to the clan. "No longer can we trust those who are not clan born. They have not received StarClan's blessing by having warrior parents." Echostar yowled, a mad glint in her eyes. Her gaze swept her own warriors, resting briefly on Tigerheart and Featherfoot before returning to Talon.

"I've done nothing wrong," he pleaded desperately, wriggling to free himself from Blackfoot's grasp.

"He could be a spy! Kill him!" A warrior hissed from within the small group sitting by their leader.

Echostar glared coldly at Talon, "He doesn't belong here, he's not a loyal clan born cat. In these troubled times, we would be foolish to let him go." She turned to the patrol that'd brought him in, "Take him out to the forest and kill him."

Blackfoot grinned and snapped his jaws at Talon as the patrol lead the struggling black loner away.

Tigerheart leaned into Featherfoot, his brown eyes watching sadly as Echostar jumped onto a large rock.

"The time for tolerance has passed! We must weed out those whose loyalty is questionable," the sandy orange she-cat snarled.

Stonehenge stalked through the forest; he stopped, waited and then pounced, a large rat caught between his paws. For a moment he let is squirm and squeal, "What a challenge you were," he chuckled sarcastically, snapping his teeth around the animals mid-section. The sudden snap of a twig caught his attention, slowly he raised himself, letting the dead rat drop to the ground, and climbed up a tree.

A grey tabby she-cat padded cautiously through the forest, two others stopping abruptly. The she-cat stopped, "I know we've crossed into ThunderClan territory, but don't be afraid." She mewed and kept walking, the kits following slowly.

'_Catching three little intruders would certainly please Echostar,'_ Stonehenge thought with a delighted purr.

The grey tabby stopped, her ears swiveling. She opened her maw, catching the strong scent of another cat and a dead rat. "Hide," she whispered, ushering them into a bush.

"Come, stay, good kitty, bad kitty," the pale brown kit muttered under his breath as the tabby left.

The leopard spotted young she-cat beside him snorted, "Better do what your aunt says."

"Oh yeah, if you always do what you're told then why didn't you stay back in camp? Bah, why would a goody-four-paws, I-share-with-StarClan apprentice want to leave anyway?" The pale kit retorted haughtily.

"Like I'd ever tell you," she growled.

"Whatever, you should have stayed with ShadowClan Leopardpaw, and then I wouldn't have to deal with your complaining all day."

Leopardpaw winced, "You don't really mean that, do you Lazerkit?" she whispered.

'_Perfect, they're from ShadowClan. We haven't heard much about what's been going on with them since StarClan made their prophecy.' _Stonehenge thought, his claws digging into the tree branch as he steadied himself and leapt in front of the tabby. "Although the rest of the forest may fall out of balance, I'll have you ShadowClan scum know that ThunderClan's borders are still very much in-tact and stronger then ever. You would leave if you know what's good for you," he said, his tone steady with a threatening edge to it.

Fallenheart smiled pleasantly and dipped her head respectfully. "We are sorry to be trespassing, however ShadowClan no longer exists and we have no home," she replied just as steadily.

Lazerkit rolled his eyes from the bushes, "and we don't want one with ThunderClan scum either," he mimicked softly.

Stonehenge flicked his ears and thought for a moment, "What do you mean by ShadowClan no longer exists?"

"I mean they're all dead."

"How?"

Fallenheart paused a moment, '_I have to lie or at least be vague,'_ she thought. "The clan fought over who should be the leader. They killed themselves. We," she looked at the two kits padding to her, "are going to make our own clan, a sort of rebellion." She sat and waited.

Stonehenge watched silently as the pale kit proudly went to sit next to the grey-tabby, "Echostar is turning against all non-clan born cats. She wouldn't want rogues or even a kittypet in the clan- or our boundaries- even if they swore loyalty," he growled to himself more than the small group of intruders.

"You have three choices," Stonehenge compromised with himself, speaking to the grey tabby now, "do you want to be killed now, killed later, or leave quietly."

"Well, well, well," a smug, female voice tutted, "Stonehenge, I would have thought you'd have more backbone than that," Echostar purred, slipping out of the brush where he'd tossed the dead mouse. "I want you to kill them; they are not clan born and obviously traitors. StarClan does not what them in their forest."

Stonehenge growled irritably, "Excuse me, but I believe it is _you_ who do not want them in _your _forest."

Echostar's eyes flickered angrily from Fallenheart to Stonehenge, "Must I remind you that I have spared you; you were not clan born either. But so help me I will not hold back the next time you disobey an order or speak out of place. I will order them to slit your throat." Her eyes flicked back to Fallenheart, "Do not forget to kill them." With an agitated and angry flick of her tail she left.

Stonehenge waited till he was certain she'd left and was out of earshot, "Her time is dwindling," he growled.

"Wow," Lazerkit mewed with an air of sarcasm, "maybe he thinks _he_ should make the choices instead of his leader."

"Maybe apprentices from another clan should mind their own business," Tigerheart purred, slipping down from his perch in a pine tree. "Sorry for the intrusion, but you've woken me from my nap and well, I can't help but over hear."

"Not our business? If it's not our business then it's so not your business. Besides, _everyone_ knows about the StarClan message so I think it is our business. The forest is changing, once great leaders are falling to their paws. You know the clans are destined for ruin when cats watch their own kits die without even trying to save them." His words were twisted with bitterness and cold bravado.

'_Where did that come from?'_ Fallenheart sighed, giving Lazerkit the slightest of sympathizing nudges. "Where do you stand with Echostar?" she asked, skipping to her only interest with the warriors. "I can see the tension between you and Echostar," she nodded to Stonehenge, "and I think you should get out before she turns her back on you."

Tigerheart let out a long breath, "I watched Echostar, a leader I have been loyalty since kit-hood, order a reasonless kill. She's cracking up and I would be foolish to stay in any clan of hers." He looked at Stonehenge hopefully, "We may not have agreed in the past, but I'll stick with you and talk to Featherfoot… StarClan willing, she'll come with us."

Stonehenge grimaced, "I understand that what you're offering is wise Fallenheart, but… to give up my position- the respect, honor, and power I've worked tirelessly to earn- I think not," he huffed, sitting with thump on the forest floor. '_I didn't kill a few nights ago just to give up my power like Fallenheart suggests…unless there's more to gain.' _

With a flick of her tail, Fallenheart stood up, "You'd stay in a clan, fearing the day when you become useless to Echostar? Simply for the _power_ of being a warrior," she scoffed. Her eyes shifted to Tigerheart, "If you, noble warrior, would spread word to others who you think would sympathize with our cause, we would be grateful."

Lazerkit gave Fallenheart a knowing look as they turned to walk off, "You know, I don't think the new clan will have a leader, a deputy, or even a medicine cat. I think one of the firsts in our little rebellion will be leader though," his voice carried behind them as they walked, "Wow, just think, I could be the leader of the most powerful clan in the forest!"

"I think it's a good thing Stonehenge didn't come along," Fallenheart purred with a roll of her eyes, "he looked a little scrawny to me."

"I don't even think an attack from him would hurt me," Lazerkit retorted, his tail high in the air.

"Yes, too bad he's so scrawny." Fallenheart said with exasperation. '_And should he attack, he would attack me.' _

"Hey! How are we supposed to find the ShadowClan camp? I've never been there before!" Tigerheart called after them.

"I've been there before," Stonehenge mewed, staring after them. '_I've no doubt that once she has a taste of power she will declare herself leader of her followers. But, she will have the strength and sharpness needed to win this war.'_ Curious, he padded back towards the camp with Tigerheart. '_I will meet her at ShadowClan's camp, but with followers of my own_.'

Tigerheart stopped in the fringes of the forest. Echostar, standing tall on the TallStone with her back to him, was giving an angry speech. "We can no longer let the impure weaken our clan! We cannot tolerate those, like Tigerheart, who were born of kitty pet mothers! The other clans would rip us apart for this alone. And our former medicine cat has further disgraced ThunderClan by having kits! I will not tolerate traitors!"

"What do you think of all this?" The panic in Tigerhearts voice was clear.

"All I can say is," Stonehenge purred, "I can smell the blood now." He sat and cleaned a paw, "Bring loners, rogues, anyone as long as they're clever and respect us. Cats we could still kill if they turn against us." He ran his paw across his ears, "Meet me by the owl tree with your cats, if anyone asks, tell them off. If anyone follows-" He stood and stretched, his claws digging in the dirt. "I don't want anyone knowing about our little rebellion until they have to, do I make myself clear?" He shot Tigerheart a stern look.

"I get it, I'll be there."

"Be where?" Featherfoot interrupted, picking her way through a patch of brambles.

"I'll leave you too it," Stonehenge smirked, slipping past the she-cat and into camp.

A young warrior, and Tigerheart already know his loyalty lay with his mate more than it did with his clan. "Feather, do you trust me?"

"Absolutely."

"Listen, I've heard rumors of an uprising. I have no family or friends here, none but you. And you, you've lost both of your mothers, if… if we left… if we joined this uprising, we could be together."

Featherfoot thought for only a moment, "Echostar has made herself clear on where she stands, and you know where I stand with you. I would follow you anywhere."


	8. The Second Gathering

Chapter 7

**The Second Gathering**

Six full moons after StarClan had appeared Ripplestar and Willowstar padded into four trees side by side, their faces smug as they climbed on top of the High Rock where Echostar was already waiting. "Where is Brackenstar? Why is there no one from ShadowClan?" Willowstar asked.

"Why would the great ThunderClan care?" Echostar snarled, wary of the alliance.

"Because I know _we _didn't attack them," Ripplestar replied coolly.

Willowstar flicked her tail and nodded to three cats as they padded into the Four Trees. "You there! She-cat, you were in ShadowClan, were you not?"

Fallenheart flicked her tail and sat down, Leopardpaw and a warrior beside her. "Yes, what of it?" she asked, gazing around the meadow, silently acknowledging the cats she knew from the midnight meetings in what used to be ShadowClan.

Tigerheart glanced quickly at Stonehenge. _"You must act like nothing has changed"_ Stonehenge's words echoed in his head, _"you can't feel sorry for the clan either; they'd kill you if Echostar commanded it." _Featherfoot pressed herself reassuringly against him in her quiet way.

Stonehege answered Tigerhearts glance with a slight nod, _'This is what I have to do. I have to keep Echostar in my blindfold.'_ With a low growl Stonehenge addressed the she-cat, "Where's Brackenstar? Why is ShadowClan not at the Gathering?" he demanded.

"They're dead." She answered somberly and simply. A few cats shifted uncomfortably.

'_One down, two to go,'_ Ripplestar smirked.

"All those cats…gone… but how?" Summerbreeze whispered, loud enough for the gathering to hear.

Fallenheart looked sympathetically at the strange orange and white spotted she-cat, "Brackenstar was killed and the rest fought amongst themselves."

Ripplestar narrowed her eyes, "How was it that ShadowClan's leader could have lost his nine lives and you three survive?"

"He had three lives, but was killed once. I believe StarClan has taken your nine lives and given you one." Leopardpaw mewed, taking a step forward, her tail touching Fallenheart.

"What would give you that idea?" Willowstar sneered, "Have you gone to the MoonStone?"

"No, I…" She looked to Fallenheart nervously. The grey tabby nodded. "I… they came to me, in a dream and I saw four figures and eight hearts came from each of them."

Willowstar narrowed her eyes, "It means nothing, Brackenstar was always risky, he probably only had one life left."

"We should kill them," Echostar growled, her tail lashing. "I distinctly remember telling someone to kill them before." She muttered to Stonehenge, her claws glinting in the moonlight.

"There are always survivors Echostar, these three are insignificant. What could three cats really do?" he purred smoothly, recognizing the traitorous accusation in Echostar's voice.

Willowstar purred smugly, "Will you surrender now Echostar, and swear loyalty to WindClan? I mean really, what does it matter how ShadowClan fell? They're gone, that's all that matters." Her harsh laughter turned to Fallenheart, "You are obviously a strong warrior and a survivor, swear loyalty to me and you will be welcomed into WindClan."

Stonehenge flicked his ears impatiently, _'Now, confuse them and break up the alliance, just like we planned.'_ He cleared his throat and leaned over to Ripplestar. "Can't you see the murderous and traitorous look in those ShadowClan cats? Willowstar just asked them to join you, what do you think that clever she-cat down there wanted? She'd probably wait and kill you in your sleep. Willowstar made a fools mistake asking her to join WindClan…"

Ripplestar shot Stonehenge a thoughtful, agitated look.

"Oh, and can you believe how she wanted loyalty sworn to her and WindClan, without a second thought about RiverClan?"

Ripplestar hissed, "Shouldn't you have asked my opinion on their joining first? Or swearing loyalty to both of us, not just you?"

Fallenheart nudged Leopardpaw and Dustbowl, "Let's go, Stonehenge will fill us in on the details later." The warrior and apprentice nodded and padded out of the Four Trees.

"Ripplestar! Don't let the ThunderClan Deputy twist my words against us. Are you so blind that you cannot see his lies?" Willowstar hissed.

"You're calling me blind now, are you?" Ripplestar hissed, his nose inches from Willowstar's face.

"And now we wait," Stonehenge purred, flicking his tail at Echostar as he watched Fallenheart leave.

Echostar grinned, _'He's smart, strong, he could be Deputy of the entire forest… but would that be enough?' _The pale she-cat looked Stonehenge up and down, his grey fur sliding nicely against his muscle. _'Given the chance he would-'_

A resounding crack split through the meadow, silencing the bickering leaders. The massive oak at the southeast corner of Four Trees groaned and sagged, its branches snapping as it crashed to the ground. Cats were shrieking and yowling with pain and fear.

"W-we should… should get back to our camps," Willowstar sputtered, turning on her paws and running from the fallen tree, Ripplestar on her tail.

'_It's a sign, a sign from StarClan,'_ Summerbreeze thought, _'three trees…three clans.'_

.


End file.
